


Carried Away

by Shinku_Seishin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella is rather dissociative, Blackcest, Dark, Drabble, F/F, General bellamione/bellacissa things, Hint of Dramione at the end, I never have been good at dialogue, Sibling Incest, Torture, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Seishin/pseuds/Shinku_Seishin
Summary: Bellatrix gets her girl-to-girl privacy, until she's interrupted by the one person she could never kill even when driven mad by lust and drunk on all of her own power.





	Carried Away

It was music. 

 

High pitched, strained,  _screaming_.

 

It was music to Bella's ears. The sound that this girl made. This woman. She pleaded and fought and squirmed and  _screamed._ It was exquisite. 

 

Bella touched her. Soft and sweet, caresses to the girl's cheek wiping away silent tears. Hard and cruel, splits in the skin calling forth blood as pure as anyone's but worth as much as mud to Bella. 

 

She made the girl scream, and she made the girl  _scream_. Clothes were torn or simply magicked away. Teeth bit into vulnerable flesh and fingers delved into warm depths. It wasn't about her fault anymore, not about The Dark Lord or blood purity or the silly little war. The world condensed down around Bellatrix until nothing existed but her and the girl. Spells were forgotten,  _incarcerous_ was boring when holding the girl down with her own hands was so pleasing or better yet when the girl forgot she could even fight back and left her arms limp.  _Crucio_ had no meaning when the girl's very existence was slave to Bella. Time just seemed to disappear with the rest of the world, there was no need for it here with Bellatrix and her girl. Time didn't matter when Bella could bring the girl to orgasm and scream at the top of her lungs with pain in the same breath.

 

It was hours or it was days, Bella couldn't be sure. One of the house elves had left at least 2 meals before she simply murdered it for the sound it made coming and going. It felt like a while since that happened though. But eventually Narcissa did enter the room Bella had taken for her own since claiming the girl. The ball room that had become an abattoir. Her voice had been high, not quite shrill and not quite the tortured strain that was oh so beautifully teased out of the girl. Words such as  _spoiled_ and  _shame_ and  _information_ slipped through the fog of Bella's mind but all she could remember was the nights they'd spent together, the innocent ones before Andy left and the not so innocent ones afterward. She thought about the girl too. About the girl's cunt clenching on her fingers and the girl's tongue on her clit in the moments when the girl seemed to forget about all that she was and became something that belonged purely to Bella. 

 

Bella wasn't even aware that something new was happening until the sound of Cissy choking filled her ears and the simple pleasure of suppressing a heartbeat under her fingers caused a jolt to run through her exposed center. She watched her younger sister's paling face with the detachment of having caused similar expressions for decades, Bella's tongue extended without thought and wiped away the involuntary tears of her old plaything. Cissy's eyes fluttered closed and Bella couldn't help but drop her, unable to truly hurt her own sister. The girl had been kneeling just below Bella, putting her filthy mouth to use on Cissy's underused slit. Bella couldn't remember if the girl had been ordered to or not and she hurt the girl anyway for it. Such delicious screams this time, Bella didn't stop though. Cutting and slicing, carving and shaping the girl into a masterpiece until whomever the girl had been turned into simply  _Bella's_. Not an inch of skin was unmarred and all trace of her mind had vanished. 

 

 _Bella's girl_ asked for the punishments after that. 

 

One time Draco walked in on Bella and  _her girl_ playing. Bella had invited him to join but he just paled further and disappeared. 

 

Cissy had found Draco later that day, self hung and quite cold. 

 

Bella soon made her forget, however.


End file.
